


On the First Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trimming the tree, Snape style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the First Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me

"What're you _doing_?" Harry demanded.

"It's my year to trim the tree, is it not? This is a tree. I am trimming it," a voice from behind an enormous blue spruce replied.

"But... what _are_ they?" Harry inquired, gesturing.

"Potions, of course!" Severus spat. "Are we so removed from our schooling that standard potions vials are unfamiliar?" He glared.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course not! But... _why_?"

His lover strode towards him. Twelve vials for each of us—twelve days of Christmas, twelve exotic lust potions, twelve different experiences...

Harry grinned. "It's the most beautiful tree I've ever seen."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for dementordelta.


End file.
